Miraculous Big Apple
by Nire Yllek
Summary: New York 2025, is a thriving city of futuristic technology and talent. Two college dance students discover becoming a hero like the comic books doesn't just have the cool gadgets and also comes with all the angst, secret identity keeping, tragic back story reveals, and a ton of cliche evil n they stop it before the news stations start reporting body counts? OCs,Adrienette/ Ladynoir
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for clicking, I hope you enjoy! I'm really excited to share this with you, i have been working on the plot and characters since May.

I am also updating the story on my tumblr:

Miraculous Big Apple

I post character fanart and story related comics on there so if you wanna know how the characters look don't be afraid to take a peek.

I will be updating every week on Saturdays!

I don't own Miraculous Ladybug (only my oc's) and I thank Thomas Astruc for giving us this masterpiece!

Enjoy.

It was a cool summer morning. The sun shone down through a bakery window on the corner of a busy street in Paris. Today was a busy day in the bakery. Boxes were packed with goodies and delicious deliveries, and other boxes were being packed with clothes, sent out side to a near by moving truck. Inside the bakery was a tall large muscular man hunched over a very delicate beautiful cake. He wore the most heartwarming smile and his eyes shown with giddy concentration. In the background noise of the closed shop he could clearly hear his wife yelling at the movers in a stern but gentle tone. She tells them to be careful with those boxes as they descend the stairs from the highest floor of the house to the truck outside. "Please be fragile with the sewing machine, that is my daughter's most expensive possession!" she says with an uncompromising attitude. Her husband calls for her from the bakery kitchen, he is asking her to take a break to look at his finished work. She carefully makes her way around the movers and rounds the hall to the bakery.

The moment she sees it her heart tugs in her chest. Her husband hugs her and they both look at the cake with glossy eyes. Its white and has four layers separated Greco pillars, it towers to about four and a half feet tall. There is a literally and figuratively sweet message written in piped dark chocolate on a white chocolate sheet. It sits on the first layer and reads:

" Every Love Story is Beautiful, but Yours is Our Favourite"

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asks a little nervous. His wife gives him a tender smile then a smirk, "If she doesn't god knows _He_ will… he'd eat this whole cake by himself if left alone with it!" They laugh as the front door bell jingles signaling a customer, but since the shop is closed today for a special occasion it can't a customer so it must be – "Marinette!" Sabine Dupain-Cheng rushed to her daughter and took her in a snuggling hug, being careful to not disturb her newly applied make up and curled hair. "How is Alya? I can see she treated you well." Her mother gestured to Marinette's beautifully curled and pinned up hair and freshly manicured nails. "She took me out to Le Salon de Coiffure D'or with the rest of the girls. It was amazing; you should see what they did with Juleka's hair. The rest of them are getting ready now." Sabine looked at her beautiful beaming daughter. "Well then, you should finish getting ready too, it's almost time." Sabine took her upstairs past the cake, that Marinette so desperately wanted to see, but her mother told her it wasn't as if she wouldn't be eating it later today. When they reached Marinette's room it was pretty much empty save for the chaise lounge chair and the scattered posters still taped to the walls.

Marinette took a closer look at the magazine clippings and posters nearest to her window. She laughs to herself and carefully removes the posters without ripping them. She wasn't going to throw these away anytime soon. A young boy with beautiful green eyes and hair like the sun smiles up at her from the posters. His face brings her back to her school days of her teenage years. Oh how _blind_ she was, blinded by love. There came a day where she took off that blindfold of a mask, and it was the best decision of her entire life.

She was daydreaming about her adventurous young love when her mother coughed for a third time finally getting her attention. In a panic Marinette put the posters in her shoulder bag and spun around to apologize, but stopped when she saw a flash of red.

"This was mine when your father asked me to marry him, I was about your size then but I had a few adjustments made to it…" It was a bright red Chinese styled wedding dress. It has intricate white embroidery with the dragon and phoenix stitched exquisitely around the gown. It was long with short sleeves. Marinette wanted to cry, "No no no crying! I don't want all that work Alya did to be for nothing!" He mother chided and hugged her precious child. Marinette held back the tears of joy as best she could. "Lets get you ready we don't want to be late!"

The piano played in the background but all he heard was the rapid beating of his own heart. Standing up at the alter is not at all how Nino described; Not at all. Nino had said standing there was like waiting for the sun to set, watching it slowly descend until it was right in front of him. He couldn't have been happier. And Adrien was happy – he was also extremely nervous. Nino was only a few steps below him on the stairs of the carpeted alter. He was smiling and winking at Alya who stood mirroring the groom's men on the side of the bride's maids. The bride's maids went in descending order from the maid of honor Alya, then Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Sabrina, and finally a very antsy Chloe.

On his side was his best man Nino, then Ivan, Nathanael, Max, and Kim. Nino caught his worried drifting eyes and elbowed him with a wink. "Dude, calm down. She not gonna leave you at the alter." Adrien turned to stone. _Oh my god what if she does?!_ Alya shot Nino a look and he visibly gulped turning back to Adrien to fix what he said. But just as he was about to the piano changed it's tune signaling everyone in the church to turn towards the entrance. Adrien slowly turned; when his eyes met hers he didn't feel nervous anymore. It was like the sun was setting and walking right toward him. She was, as "cheesy" as it sounds, the light of his whole life. He couldn't rip his eyes away. She climbed the steps with angelic grace never breaking eye contact with him. There was a time in her life were a moment like this would throw her off balance and she would be tumbling down these steps in embarrassment. But nowadays looking at him only gave her confidence. They stood facing each other in awe. Adrien thought she looked like a true princess today. And Marinette thought he looked as princely as a "handsome boy" could be.

The priest began to speak but neither paid entirely to much attention to him until he asked for the vows. Adrien suddenly felt a rush of excitement, he had been writing and rewriting and practicing his vows for weeks, making sure they were purrfect. He took Marinette's hand in his and looked at her with that smirky boyish charm she came to love. "I Adrien Agreste Promise to never leave your side, to make your problems my problems, to protect you with every ounce of my strength and to never stop loving you. I have waited for you to be apart of my life for so long, I felt like we were destined to meet. So," he smiled a little wider, "…with this ring would you let our destinies intertwine to be my princess, my lady, my love?" Marinette almost floating away in bliss came back to earth to nod yes as he slipped a gold band onto her finger. She let a little tear of joy slip out before quickly wiping it away, regaining her composure so she could speak. "And I Marinette Dupain-Cheng promise to always beat your side, to list your sorrows, to feed you when your hungry, to allow you to save me every once in a while and to never stop loving you even after I draw my last breath. Out of all the bad luck in my life, I was the luckiest when I was with you." She took Adrien's – albeit shaky – hand. "With this ring I accept to be your princess, your lady, your love…if you're willing to be my lucky charm." Adrien smiled even wider than before whispering an excited _yes_ as she gently slipped on his gold ring.

There was a pause as they stared at each other with giddy anticipation. The priest broke the silence, "Do you Adrien Agreste take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lovely wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" – I DO – he said almost to quick. There were quite a few in the crowd of friends and family who gave a quiet laugh. Marinette giggled. "And," the priest turned to her next, "…do you Marinette Dupain-Cheng take Adrien Agreste to be your lovely wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Marinette's eyes brighten at she looked at Adrien, "Hmmmm," she looked away in mock thought, Adrien tensed. She giggled once more meeting his gaze with a reassuring warm smile, "I most certainly do."

"Then by the powers that be I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Adrien snaked hi ring-clad hand around his lady's waist and Marinette brought her ringed hand to his cheek. They leaned in and brushed each other's lips gently against the other Marinette was the one who tippy toed to deepen the kiss. When they kissed it was like fireworks, like the first time they kissed all over again. The church exploded with applause. Nino cheered and Alya had her phone out, filming to whole thing with tears in her eyes. Those sitting in the pews stood to applaud. Among them were two very emotional bakers, and a usually stern man shedding the first tears of joy he's had in years. Adrien broke the kiss much to Marinette's displeasure, but to her pleasant surprise took her in his arms _princess_ style. "Come now my lady there will be plenty of time for kissing later, right now we have business to attend." He carried he effortlessly down the isle to a white limo waiting outside. The congregation left the church to throw rice and petals and to say congrats. Marinette had almost forgotten the bouquet in her hands; she looked over Adrien's shoulders and tossed it high into the air. Chloe was now sobbing uncontrollably and Sabrina was trying to comfort her, while the rest of the girls were trying to move in the direction of the bouquet. A short but nimble Rose jumped for it, holding t close to her heart squealing with glee as she looked up at Juleka who was trying to hide to happiness too. Nino and Alya waved good-bye to Marinette and Adrien they entered the limo. Before the door shut Marinette saw a short old man giving her an approving nod and waving. She waved back to Master Fu as the limo started to drive away.

The clinking of just married cans could be heard as the left the church's street heading for the airport. "I didn't tell you yet but you look beautiful in that dress." Adrien said scooting a bit closer to her, now alone in the limo. Marinette blushed, he's her husband now but she's still flustered even at age 23. "Ah that's right!" Adrien moved away from her to shut the silencer window, blocking the driver from seeing or hearing them in the back. Once closed tight Tikki and Plagg shot out from their hiding spots in the limos snack fridge and cupboard. "AAH! What took you so long? I ate all the cheese in the mini fridge and I'm starving!" Plagg wined as he flew in Adrien's face. "Relax Plagg we'll get you some more when we're on the airplane." Plagg groaned. "Oh congratulations Marinette! I'm so happy for you!" Tikki flew up to nuzzle her cheek. Marinette took Tikki in her hands and gave her a little kiss. "Thank you Tikki, thank you so much. This wouldn't have come true if I hadn't met you." She gave Tikki another little kiss. "Well," Plagg hummed in, "I'm sure Romeo here would have fallen for you either way. He was in quite the "love triangle"." Plagg smirked at Adrien who was having trouble keeping a cool composure. "Well – you know – it – was hard, to compare them – you – Marinette and – uh Ladybug. And I saw them – you – all the time, it got hard figuring out my feelings but when I finally found out the whole you I couldn't help but fall so hard in love the brave beautiful girl who is now finally my wife - "

Marinette kissed her stupid handsome boy's cheek. "I know you knew I liked Adrien, but I having trouble not loving Chat Noir, too." Adrien smirked. "My charms were irresistible either way huh?" Took Marinette's chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Almost." She playfully smacked his shoulder and they both let out a laugh. When the laughing quiets down Tikki flies up in front of them and coughs; signaling for Plagg to float next to her. "We, um we have a message from Master Fu." Adrien and Marinette went quiet; they already had an idea of what this was about. Plagg continued "As you're well aware, Hawkmoth has stopped attacking Paris for a few months now…" He looks to Tikki, and she looks at the duo with a serious expression. "Master Fu says that Wayzz, his kwamii, has sensed the presence of Nooroo leave France." They went still, Marinette spoke first. "Could it have run away? Did he get rid or loose his miraculous?" Tikki shook her head. "He sent it away. To be more specific he mailed it out of the country, hidden amongst other out-going shipments of jewelry on their way to several stores in New York." Adrien looked taken back, "That's where we are going for our honeymoon." Plagg nodded. "He sensed Nooroo in distress being used immorally. It's destiny, you should follow it, but…" Tikki looked a little sadder. Plagg went on, "…It's not destiny for you to stay in New York." Adrien looked perplexed, he glanced at Marinette who was now on the brink of tears. "Y-you're talking about…moving on…to choose the new Ladybug and Chat Noir." Adrien hugged her; he held her close. He knew that eventually they would have to give up the masks, to take off the miraculous, but no this soon.

"So..." Tikki was almost crying, too. "Master Fu asks that when you get to America you leave us there and we part ways, but this doesn't mean we won't ever see you again!" Tikki could help it anymore; she broke down and buried herself in Marinette's lap. "This happens all the time, - I knew this day would come, but it – it never makes it easier to say goodbye." Tikki cried. Marinette pet Tikki gently. Plagg grunted, "It's gonna be hard to find someone who can afford the cheese I like and the amount I eat…" He sat on Adrien's should in a sad slump. Adrien reached up to ruffle Plagg's ears. They sat in sad silence until the limo reached the airport. The plane ride was a mixture of emotions. Plagg kept trying to steal third helpings from the flight attendant, while Marinette and Tikki talked and reminisced quietly. Mari pretended to be reading so no one would be suspicious. Adrien was making a plan. He wanted to make sure he left their miraculous in a place where they would be safe and picked up quickly. Knowing the kwamii Nooroo, whose alluring power, could be in the wrong hands at this very moment made him anxious.

An email popped up on his laptop, it was from Master Fu. He scrambled to open it. He read it very carefully, and laughed to himself when he got to the end. This was perfect, he didn't have to worry when Master Fu already had everything under control.

They spent the majority of their honeymoon visiting clients that Adrien's father told them to talk to. Marinette was going to be designing the winter line and was a bundle of nerves and excitement. Adrien was happy his father saw Mari as not only his wife, but also a talented woman in her line of work, a business partner. His father treated her more like a colleague than father-in-law, but to Adrien that meant so much, more than he expected of his father. Who in the recent months had begun acting far "kinder" than normal. The two weeks in New York flew by in a blur of work and play. It was now the second to last night in America. Adrien just got off the phone after to speaking with the man Master Fu said would help him. Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg had been told to wait on the balcony of the Hotel suite. Marinette was admiring the dazzling busy night and the lights of the city after dark. Adrien opened the balcony door with a smirk. "There you are!" She looked at the playful smirk with suspicion. "Why did you make us come out to the balcony, fall is around the corner. I know that city is beautiful, but it's still no less chilly." Marinette gestured to the outfit Adrien told her to wear, a formal skirt, boots, and thin knit sweater. Adrien gave a little chuckle. "Well actually we have an appointment to make and I promised the client we would make it there in the next," he glanced at his watch for dramatic effect, "30 minutes." Marinette visibly paled. "Adrien – we will never – do you see this traffic – we will never make it in time! He's going to be furious why would you promise that -" Adrien lifted his right hand in a dramatic fashion. "I never said we would be taking a cab." He looked at Tikki and Plagg. "How bout it? One last time." Marinette could feel her heart in her chest, her skin shivered and it wasn't because of the cold. Looking at Tikki she watched the red fairy bounce with a resounding YES!

They stood at the edge of the balcony, ready. "Plagg," Plagg threw the last piece of Camembert into his mouth, "TRANSFORM ME!" "TIKKI SPOTS ON!" In a flash of green and red the two super heroes launched themselves off the balcony. Ladybug followed Chat's lead, he was higher than her, scaling the lowest rooftops due to his staff; while ladybug swung off every bit of surface that jutted out, from the scaffolding on buildings to lampposts. It had been almost seven months since the last time she adorned the Ladybug façade. But she was beyond rusty; it was like riding a bike but easier thanks to Tikki's magic. Chat was the same; he missed running on all fours and "cat-apulling" himself high across the sky wind in his face. The two of them felt alive, they were young again. It was like they had gone back in time to the nights of patrol, even the nights where nothing happened. Those were sometimes the most fun. Chat would try to flirt and Ladybug would counter him with sass. Tonight they flew quietly in admiration. Until Chat stopped on a building roof a ways away from Ladybug. She swung low over traffic and up into Chat's arms. A few civilians cheered and flashed pictures. Chat and his Lady waved and ran to the middle of the roof out of sight. Little beeps signaled de-transformation. Tikki laughed and cheered, while Plagg whined with happy hunger. Adrien sighed, "There's going to be cheese inside Plagg." The black cat perked. Adrien opened the roof top entrance/exit to their mystery destination. Marinette headed down the stairs leading to an elaborate door. Adrien instructed Plagg to hide in his shirt; Tikki flew to Mari's purse. Adrien opened the elaborate door to reveal the most beautiful teahouse in New York. A man came from behind the counter. The store had long been closed for the night and they mad it there in less than 30 minutes.

"Mr. Agreste! And Mrs. Dupain-cheng! A pleasure, a true pleasure!" He was tall and had dark brown/black hair; he was young but reminded Marinette of someone she knew. "I talked to you one the phone, my uncle was very clear about the instructions." Adrien nodded. Marinette was confused, "What uncle? What instructions?" The man looked at Marinette then looked at Adrien with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't tell her? Dude it's not complicated." Adrien looked flustered, "No not that the other thing!" The man looked confused then giddy within seconds, "OH THAT WAIT RIGHT HERE." He disappeared to the back of the counter in the kitchen. Marinette was totally confused but couldn't ask anything because the man came sprinting back with his fists clenched around two black boxes. "Mr. Agreste I have to say these are beautiful, and your father's people are quick too. Two weeks man!" He held up the boxes and gave them to Adrien and Marinette. Marinette was hesitant she looked at Adrien who was beyond excited, he was looking at her edging her to open her's first. So she did. In side was a pair of black earrings; she brought them closer to look at the detail. If the light hit then just right you could see under the black shell and the ladybug pattern was reveled. She gasped, "Adrien when did you…?" Adrien was grinning ear to ear. "When we were on the plane I knew I had to prepare for things we usually have that would suddenly go missing." He opened his box. A silver ring sparkled, but if you looked at the circle in the center you could see an emerald paw print under a thin sheet of transparent silver. "Adrien this is, so amazing thank you." She gave him a hug. "Adorable, Uncle Fu said you two were perfect for each other. Destiny put you together." Uncle Fu? "Your Master Fu's nephew?" she asked. "Yes you can call me Xiang. Now Let's get your little friends acquainted to there new surroundings."

Adrien opened his shirt and Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse. "Oh my goodness, it is an honor to meet you both." Xiang bowed in respect to Plagg and Tikki. "You will be in my care for as long as I can keep you until I see it necessary to find you partners." Plagg and Tikki nodded. "I guess it's time to say goodbye…" Marinette trailed off looking at the pair of faux miraculous. "No," Tikki popped in front of Marinette's gaze. ", I don't like goodbyes, that implies we'll never meet again. So, I will see you until next time Marinette." Mari teared up. "Oh Tikki, I'll see you later, I promise." She and Tikki nuzzled cheeks. "Well, I guess I'll being seeing you around you big dork." Plagg playfully nudged Adrien's shoulder. Adrien took Plagg in in hands and gently nuggied him. "Yeah, you to you little glutton."

Tikki and Plagg watched as Adrien and Marinette took off their Miraculous. They put them in the boxes Master Fu kept them in when they first got them. "Thank you heroes of Paris, it has been an honor meeting you. When you get back to France tell my uncle they are in good hands. And that he is an old fart, who should be giving me full responsibility of the rest before he croaks. HAHA yes tell him that he'll get a good laugh." Adrien and Marinette gave one last wave before exiting the teahouse to call a cab.

Fall is coming, and so is the start of a new semester a Xiuliard School of Dance. Fall means many news stories to cover in New York, and the lead anchor of a small slightly known news network just got visited by a wish-granting fairy that is going to make her rich, famous, and powerful. Xiang is going to be rushing around the city trying to find the heroes in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2: Nostalgic Smiles

A/N: SHOUT OUT TO MY STORY FOLLOWERS THANK YOU IT MEANS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU

SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SATURDAY!

4th of July is a busy day and a busy weekend for any crazy American.

Any way i made this chapter a bit longer to make up for my absence. I hope you guys like it!

I will post pictures of the free style dance class on my tumblr: Miraculous Big Apple

Again I don't own Miraculous and thank Thomas and ZAG for this blessing!

Enjoy!

On the 15th floor of a lovely glass building in New York, a class of 9 elite ballet dancers were just finishing their practice session. The boys were being told the dress code for the next open house recital while the girls changed in the locker room, preparing for art history. "Olivia, get me a lemon water from Clancy's before class starts. I need a boost of energy." Commanded Celeste, a very tall slim, girl with bright Olive eyes that complimented her milk and honey skin, and long deep green hair, which she was releasing from it's bun. Tessa yawned a weak, "Me, too." She was taller than Celeste, but not as graceful. She was fixing her extremely long blonde hair; adding extra pink bow barrettes around her bangs. She dressed in mainly fairy kei style and is obsessed with cute stuff from the 1980s such as My Little Pony, Strawberry Shortcake and Care Bears. "Get me one too, with extra lemons." Chimed in Daphne, as she applied her hazelnut lipstick. He hair was tied back in two snow-white braids contrasting her dark espresso skin tone. Celeste finished styling her hair and looked over at Olivia, she looked at her from head to toe. "You should get one too, you look like you could loose a pound or two." Olivia nodded, meekly, "I'll be back before the bell rings." And she slipped out of the locker room and down the stairs. Once she was alone in the abandoned stairwell she let out an aggravated shout and descended the stairs in a loud voice, "You could really use one? Really? I'm gonna fucking drown your goddamn waters with sugar and hope you gain those couple of pounds I need to apparently shed. Fucking Christ." Before reaching the door to the main campus lobby she took a deep breath straightened her clothes and smiled, a small, fake smile.

Olivia is a short girl, with orange red hair that ends at her shoulders. She is quite pale, but that's due to combination of not going out much and hating warm sunny weather. She has green eyes like her father; these eyes gazed over the Starbuck's menu, "I'll have a tall hazelnut cappuccino, please and thank you." She barely ate breakfast this morning and needed more than "lemon water" to keep her spirits up. Once she finished her small dose of caffeine she went across the street to Clancy's for the lemon waters. Walking back to her building with four lemon waters wasn't easy; neither was running into a group of people headed to the same class. They were from the free style dance sector. It's not that she didn't like these people there was just one person among them who (for lack of a stronger word than hate) hated her.

She lingered behind the rowdy group of free style dancers, since they were from a different dance sector she only saw them during class and at recitals; so she sees them often. Usually the free style kids and the ballerinas have no problems getting along, but in this class it's hard to do that with Celeste portraying her self as the face of the ballet troupe. One of the boys in front of her looks back and sees her looking down at the waters in thought and nudges another boy, who nudges a girl, who nudges the boy who hates her. She whispered a loud "Jean." And nodded her head in Olivia's direction. He looks behind them in confusion and sees her meekly following them not making eye contact out of awkward fear. He gives her a glare and whips his head back around talking louder now.

She felt him look at her, a painful ping of guilt spread through her. She gripped the cardboard holding the water a little tighter. She snapped out of it when she noticed they arrived. She climbed the stairs to her seat at the top of the lecture room. An aggravated voice made the class flinch with annoyance, "Well you're not late, but god you took forever! Can I have my water now? I hope it's still cold." Celeste snatched the cup out of Olivia's hand. Daphne did the same, and Tessa took hers slowly. Olivia gave a little smile; she added sugar to all of their waters. "Alright class, please be seated and calm down." Mrs. Keaton turned on the holographic black board; this turned on the student's hologram surface desks. "Today we are going to be talking about some famous artists from the early 2000's. Who knows who Banksy is?"

The class was small only about 17 kids, but Olivia saw that one of the kids from the free style class was absent. "Where is Declan?" Ada whispered to Zoe. Ada and Zoe sat in the seats below her; they were from the free style class too and were always wearing the same outfits calling each other twins. "Oh that's right you weren't in class yet when it happened…" Zoe trailed off. Ada and Olivia were keen to know what happened. Zoe looked up at Celeste, and Olivia peeked over too. Celeste was wearing her earphones and spacing out on YouTube, so was Daphne and Tessa. "Okay," Zoe said is a quieter voice so Celeste couldn't hear, "Declan was gonna sit down when Celeste walked in, she bumped into him so hard everything he was holding – gym bag, water, books- went everywhere. She acted like she didn't' even see him and looked around like she bumped into thin air. She was like 'Huh I wonder what that was? Felt like a no-body-back-up-dancer who can't land a solo or front spot in groups. Probably because he's so bland and invisible no one cares to see him.' And Declan was fucking pissed dude, no one disses that ball of sweet sunshine. And the worst part was non of the other dudes were here yet to back him up, just me." Ada was getting mad, "So I yelled at her sure, but bitch brushed it off. Fucking heartless girl, Declan looked so upset he kinda just gathered his stuff and walked out." Ada shot Celeste a dirty look and brought Declan up on her message screen, she sent him 5 or more texts but he wasn't answering. "I hope he's okay…we gotta get the coach to see how good he is by himself. If he did his own solo it'd shut her up for sure." Ada continued to try and reach Declan.

Olivia felt horrible; even if she were there she wouldn't have been able to do anything. She never does anything; she snuck a look over at Jean. Jean was tall, at least 6ft with tan skin and dark brown hair. When he's not in her presence he's actually one of the nicest people you could talk to. Right now though he is tapping his foot pretty fast which usually means he's about to yell or do something he'll regret later. He also over heard Zoe and Ada's discussion, like Olivia, he wasn't in class when it happened. He would have done something. He always does something.

Before he could though, a car made its way through the room next to theirs. The building shook, everyone in class screamed. The hologram surface desks flashed, a yellow news bulletin panned across the screens. "Citizens of New York are advised to take shelter, an unknown entity calling himself the Attention Whore is rampaging the streets causing people to follow him with out looking at anything else. OH MY GOD HE IS THROWING ANOTHER-!" Just then another car was up in the air headed for the classroom this time.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Mrs. Keaton rushed to the door. Anyone who hadn't already left was running for the door when the car flew threw the window. "CLASS IS OVER STAY SAFE AND DON'T FORGET TO READ PAGES 345 AND 267!" Olivia ran for her life and tried to keep up with the class but when they got outside she was separated and had to find shelter fast, she ran down the street to her dorm. Jean was running in the opposite direction, he was headed for his friend's apartment that he shared.

Another person was frantically running around the city, but not because he was trying to find shelter, no he was trying to find the right people for the miraculous in his care. Mr. Xiang had the two miraculous boxes in his satchel. He ran with purpose as he scanned the citizens around him. No one was doing anything particularly heroic. BZZZZZT! Televisions and radios across the city rang out in a horrible NZZZZZt buzz as they cut to the same station. "This just in Mariposa here to deliver the evening news! Citizens I will be your reliable news castor, your star!" A woman with a thick Spanish accent was plastered on every television in sight. Xiang stopped to watch the broadcast.

"Today our lovely topic of discussion is a particular boy out seeking to be seen! And he is waiting for a few individuals to notice him! Who am I speaking of? Why the ones who soared over our city and seen by thousands weeks ago. That's right folks! New York's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Xiang cringed he noticed the woman's broach and purple choice of clothing, not to mention her name, Mariposa. _This woman has the butterfly miraculous, but what does she want._ _Shit. Shit. Shit. I need to find someone soon; some one any-_ Xiang saw a woman and child hurrying across the street. A small shadow above them was getting bigger and bigger, he looked up and saw a car coming straight for them. He made a move to run to them even though he was to far, but a boy next him was quicker. The boy dropped his duffle bag and sprinted to them, tackling them both to the ground before the car crashed in the spot they had previously been. He didn't even look out of breath. In the awe of the moment Xiang looked down at the duffle bag. The boy helped the woman and boy to their feet making sure they were unharmed before turning back for his bag.

Xiang handed the duffle to the thankful boy, "That was very heroic young man, but please be careful and get somewhere safe." Xiang sprinted in the opposite direction of the boy. In the heat of the moment Xiang had grabbed whatever miraculous he could in the satchel and put it in the boys bag. Now he had to find one more hero. He wasn't looking where he was going when he made a sharp turn to cross the street and was meet with headlights and a horn. He expected to feel pain but he only felt the strap of his satchel pull him away from the headlights and back onto the pavement. He looked up at his savior, a frightened panting girl. He looked at the ground behind her. When the class was evacuated, Celeste, Daphne, and Tessa for got their book bags; Olivia took all of them and hers and made it out of the building. She had been running with the tiring weight for a while until she saw a man running straight for traffic. She dropped everything for him. He was impressed this small girl could carry so much. He helped her gather the bags after her awkward explanation and lecture about crossing the street and watched her take off to her destination. He had slipped the miraculous in the plain duffle bag that didn't match the other more decorated bags. He hoped his choices were right as he exhaled a breath of relief and worry.

When Jean finally got to his apartment he turned on the news. The purple woman was on every channel. Was this legal? Who was this lady? He searched for his phone in his duffle to find out where his roommate Aaron was. Instead of his phone he found a box that for sure was not his. He opened it to find a pair of black earrings, and a glow of red almost blinded him before it became a floating thing with eyes, oh god it was speaking to him. "Jean I know this may come as a surprise, but-" "HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU!" Jean fell back almost hitting his head on the coffee table. "I am a kwami and my name is Tikki, Jean you have been chosen. You have seen the boy destroying the town yes?" Jean nodded his head at the red ball with legs calling itself Tikki. "Well Jean, it's up to you to stop him, destroy the akuma possessing him, and purify it before it's to late." What wait? "Wait…" Tikki went on to explain in vivid detail what akumas were, how to use lucky charm, and the idea of teamwork. Jean was lost. "I'm going to save the day? Is that what you said?" Tikki nodded, "Yes basically, all you have to do is put those earrings on and say 'Transform Me'. You'll have superpowers too, but use them wisely because they take a lot of our energy. You'll have mere minutes after it before you de-transform." Jean looked into the mirror by the door, yes he had pierced ears; it was a drunken dare he never thought would come in handy. As he put in the earrings he asked a few more questions, "It's not gonna hurt is it? When I say 'Transform Me' is it-" he saw the kwami fly into the earrings and a red flash caused him to close his eyes in surprise.

He felt something on his face and his clothes felt tighter than before. He opened his eyes to the mirror. He couldn't look away; his hair that was usually up was neatly combed down. He had on a black mask with red dots, his clothes looked military but slim fitting; his get up was red with black dots, and fully black on places like his shoes, fingers, and straps. "WHOA. I'm- I'm a superhero…" He felt something on his waist, a yoyo? He felt like he knew exactly what to do when he opened the 6th story window and tossed the yoyo out side. He yanked it and went flying. "IM SPIDER MAAAAAAAAAN!" he screamed as he soared the cityscape. After doing a few tricks and poses he stopped when he saw a couple of cars flying through the air. He swung towards the disturbance only to be met with a pole to the face. Sliding down face first he knew this pole wasn't there before he swung. Finally reaching the ground he noticed how the pole shrank and was not being twirled daintily in the hands of a very wild looking girl.

Minutes before Jean and Tikki's introduction and very tired Olivia had made it to her abandoned 3-room dorm, which she shared with Celeste and company. Letting loose the heavy baggage, she took her own to her room and rummaged through it for her phone to see if Celeste had wondered where her bag and maybe where Olivia was. Instead she found a jewelry box that most certainly was not hers. Maybe it was Celeste's and it had somehow found it's way in her bag after she dropped them on the street before pulling that man out of traffic. She opened the box to see what it was and let out a small shriek when a bright green light flashed in her face. Dropping the box she took a few steps back as she watched a small black cat shaped thing appear in the light's place.

"Wow…that wasn't long. Oh hey, sup I'm-" "NO!" Olivia walked out of her room with her hands in the air. "Nope nopity nope nope, where ever you came from it can't be good, please go back I cant do this right now." Plagg floated in front of her face, "You're not allowed to nope out of this!" Olivia tensed and started backing up back into her room. "My name is Plagg I'm a kwami, you're Olivia and you're gonna be my partner, you're gonna be a superhero. So chill out and get me a bit to eat, I prefer Camembert cheese if you have it." Plagg stopped talking to look in her mini fridge. Olivia shook her head. "A super hero? What? How? Why me?" Plagg spotted something in the back of the fridge it had a bow and the words Happy Birthday on a tag. Jackpot. "When did you get this?" Plagg hoisted out a circular container. "About a week ago, it's still good I just don't eat cheese, back to the matter at hand! How and why am I going to be a superhero?" Plagg started to stuff his face, "Welp, you gotta stop that kid terrorizing the city, Ladybug is here too, she'll purify the akuma, but you gotta help her break it, I think you'll be fine. All you gotta do is put on that rind and say 'Transform Me' and boom superhero, couple other things-" Plagg kept on explaining but Olivia was lost, she looked at the silver ring. Putting it on her left hand she noticed how it fit her perfectly. "But what happens when I say 'Transform Me'?" She asked, looking at the ring she suddenly felt a surge of energy. Plagg was pitifully dragged away from his cheese and into the ring. "WHAT IS HAPPENING" She watched as her clothes disappeared and were replaced with black. When the transformation was over she looked at herself in her mirror. She cringed; she was head to toe in skintight leather, a belt crisscrossed around her waist. A leather cropped hoodie stopped at the start of her waist. She had cat ears clipped into her hair, speaking of her hair; it looked like she took a blow drier at maximum speed it, it was out of her face and a mess. There was even a fucking bell attached to the zipper of the hoodie. She had what looked like steel toed paw boots and touched her black mask with her clawed biker gloves. "Plagg what happened, I look like I'm off to a bondage convention. Plagg?" Just then she heard a very loud crash. Looking out her dorm window she could see Declan or as he was currently calling himself "The Attention Whore". _Okay so I'm in leather off to save the day, got it._

She felt something behind her; she grabbed the silver cylinder at her waist. "What does this DO-!?". She had accidently press a button and 'cat'-apulted herself out her window. Now she was not so gracefully pole dancing across the sky, trying to stay calm. She felt a strong thud and looked down, a person wearing red had some how hit her pole and was sliding down it face first. She had to find a way to shrink this. She pushed another button and she was gently descending. Once on solid ground she held out a hand to the crazy looking guy in polka dots. When he looked up at her she felt so embarrassed. He was actually pretty cute looking, while she looked down right ridiculous. "Hi, I'm so sorry. My bad. Um," Looking at him more carefully he looked like the "Ladybug" Plagg said she would meet. "…Ladybug?" He looked taken back then looked like he was thinking. "Yeah, that sounds cool." He gave her a huge smile, she felt like she had seen that smile some where before, a long time ago. "I'm, uh…" oh gosh she ran into him and now she doesn't even know her own super name? Why didn't Plagg tell her, what was the one they were using on the news? "You're Chat Noir right? I thought you'd be taller…and a guy…" He laughed. She felt her nerves settle. "Yes that's me, heh, I thought you were gonna be a girl." He burst into an even louder fit of laughter. She let out a few laughs of her own. She hadn't had a conversation like this in a while, she hadn't made someone genuinely laugh in ages, years; she was always the one being laughed at.

"So," Ladybug finally calmed down, ", the bad guy seems to making a mess of the streets. He's headed north toward Times Square where everyone is watching that lady on the news…how are we gonna do this?" She remembered a few things Plagg tried to tell her. "Well, before I cut off my kwami he said something about breaking the 'akuma'. Do you know what he meant?" Ladybug nodded with wide eyes. "Right! I almost forgot! Mine told me I needed to purify it. It must be something Attention Whore has on him, I'm sorry," He started laughing again, ", it's just- Attention Whore- hahaha-who calls themselves-hahaha-that, I just-hahaha-!" Yes he's charming but he needs to get his head in the game. Chat tapped him on the head with her staff. "Come on Ladybug! We need to catch up to him to find out what to break! And to make sure he doesn't cause any harm to anyone in Times Square." Ladybug rubbed his head, "Right sorry…" Chat pushed a button on her staff and in seconds was on the nearest building's roof. "FOLLOW ME! I know a short cut!" Ladybug threw his yoyo and shadowed her from below, as he swung closer to the traffic of down town.

With in minutes they had arrived in Times Square where Attention Whore was pulling all sorts of weird stuff out of his crazy looking bag, anything to catch people's attention, Chat had started to feel dizzy watching him pull a colorful rope out the bag. Ladybug griped her shoulders and shook her. She snapped out of it now noticing he had been screaming at her. "What...what's wrong?" she asked in a daze. Ladybug looked worried. "You were watching him for to long, if you hadn't looked away you would have become one of them." He pointed to the thousands of drooling people below, on the sidewalks, in the streets, and in their cars. "Thanks." She gulped. He smiled and she felt happily nostalgic again. Ladybug looked around the square. "His bag must be where the akuma is. Looks like it's time for our super powers." Chat Noir looked confused. Ladybug threw his arms into the air, "LUCKY CHAAARM!" There was a flash and something red with black polka dots fell into his hands. "

 _What am I gonna do with a mega phone? Hmmm maybe I could cause a distraction using this. Yeah! I'll get everyone's attention and that will make angry. With him trying to get everyone's attention back Chat can sneak up behind him and grab his bag. We'll destroy it purify the akuma and save the city. Perfect_!

Chat Noir was so amazed. "Whoa! What's my power?" She closed her eyes and a word popped into her head. "CATACLYISM!" She screamed with her right thrust into the air. "WHOA!" She looked at the black smoking hand. "What do you think it does?" She turned around holding her hand out to show Ladybug, but accidently touched his mega phone. As it turned to dust so did the plan Ladybug had. "Great, now have nothing to distract him with and we'll both have just maybe 5 or so minutes before we change back!"

Chat Noir looked terrified, like she was on the verge on tears. She backed up from Ladybug, she fucked up; she wasn't meant to do this. She just destroyed the their chance to distract him. Of course this would happen, nothing lucky ever happens to her. Ladybug watched as Chat Noir looked like she was having a panic attack. She was muttering to herself and shaking. "Chat," he gently put a hand on her shoulder. ", Hey I'm sorry for freaking out." She tensed up. "I fucked up, I can't do this. We're not going to save him and it's my fault, its all my fault." He put his other hand on her other shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't know that was going to happen this is our first time doing this; we are bound to make a few mistakes. But we can learn from them." She stopped her erratic breathing to look at him. "Lesson 1: don't use your cataclyism on my lucky charms." She laughed at the phrase and calmed a bit. "Lesson 2: If you think you messed up, just play it off and move on to how to fix it. Grieving over a mistake is never worth the time. Use that time to find a new way to get it done." She nodded.

"Got it. I'm sorry," she gave him an apologetic smile and for some reason he felt like he'd seen it before. "Ladybug, I think I have a back up plan." She pointed to a very large air duct on the roof near them. "If you kick out the grate on that and take it off the roof you can use it as a make shift mega phone." Ladybug could see with his ladybug vision the grate and which section to remove from the duct. He spun around to Chat picking her up and spinning her around. "SEE! That was brilliant!" He set her down. "Okay I'll set it up while you sneak around the square behind Attention Whore, when he gets mad take his bag." He threw his yoyo to the near by roof to set up the mega phone. Chat was flustered, she had been picked up in class before but she never really paid attention to the touch. She snapped out of it and ran across the roof staying out of sight.

Everything was in place, Chat was hidden behind and advertisement board and Ladybug was giving the signal he was about to start. It was getting dark out and the city lights were now bringing the square to life. He took it a big breath of air "GOOD EVENING CITIZENS OF NEW YORK!" The drooling people turned slightly, "MY NAME IS LADYBUG AND I AM HERE TO PROTECT YOU! EVERYONE LOOK AT ME!" Chat squinted she could barely make him out in the dark of the roof. Ladybug saw the citizens looking around in attentive confusion; he had their attention he just needed to get Attention Whore's. He looked around and noticed two spot lights pointed at a billboard; he tossed his yoyo to point them at himself. The people and Attention Whore looked up to the roof where he stood waving now in the spot light. "YES THAT'S IT! I'm RIGHT UP HERE!" Attention Whore growled and yelled at the people below. "NO LOOK AT ME, I'M THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO BE SEEN!" This was her chance; Chat launched herself into the air and used her staff to hook onto his bag. The sudden weight shift caused Attention Whore to tip to one side while falling with Chat pulling him down to the ground; the bag slipped off his shoulder. "WHA-!" Chat was free falling holding onto the bag, she was trying to position herself to use her staff but was caught and swung midair. She was in Ladybug's arms; he was headed for the billboard she leapt from. He balanced them on the narrow metal awning. Attention Whore had hit the ground looking dazed.

Mariposa who had been commentating the whole affair from the large television screen spoke in a sarcastic disappointed voice, "And Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day…will they be able to do it next time?" She smiled and enthusiastically proclaimed, "TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT! And again I'm MARIPOSA new face of New York news!" Suddenly cutting off, the TV went back to the regular news.

Gently setting Chat on her feet Ladybug excitedly suggested, "Rip that thing to shreds." Chat tore to bag apart with her bare claws and saw a small butterfly flew out of the frayed remains. "That must be it! COME HERE LITTLE AKUMA." Ladybug opened a special compartment in his yoyo that glowed with white light. He wound up his yoyo and flung it out to snatch the black butterfly out if the air. When he opened it he released a pure white butterfly free of evil. "Latter little butterfly." Below them a very confused Declan was just coming back to reality in the middle of a just as confused crowd of people. They all looked up at the illuminated billboard where Ladybug and Chat Noir gave a wave. Ladybug gave his yoyo one last toss in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The magical healing light set cars back to their spots, fixed the hole in the classroom, and fixed Declan's bag, which magically appeared next to him.

They gave one more wave before disappearing to a deserted roof away from the crowd.

"That was- so- GOSH! I feel so alive!" Ladybug fist pumped the sky. "We did it, we actually did it. Good work Ladybug, you didn't need me, you were amazing out there." Chat gave him a real smile, not one of her fake ones. She almost forgot how to smile for real, but with him everything just came so naturally. Ladybug looked at the smile Chat gave him, now he really felt like he's seen that smile before. It gave him a weird feeling, he was sad. He shook the feeling off and stuck with the thought of how cute it made her instead. "What are you talking about, I couldn't have done any of that myself. I would have been lost if you hadn't been there!" He held out a fist. "We're a team." She laughed and fist bumped him. "You got it partner." A sudden beeping made them look around. Chat looked at her ring, she had two pads left. And Ladybug had two spots left. "We're gonna de-transform soon." Ladybug said almost nonchalantly. Chat had a sudden horrible thought, what if this guy knew her in real life. If he saw her for who she really was the chance of them ever being friends would die here and now. She hasn't had someone to call 'friend' let alone superhero partner in years. She can't ruin this, not again. "We can't reveal our identities to anyone. It would be dangerous if we knew who the other was. It would give us weaknesses that Mariposa could exploit." Ladybug hated to admit it but she was right. He was so ready to tell her his real name and show her his face. He hadn't felt this normal with someone in years. Sure he had plenty of friends, but ever since high school he had become a distant kind of guy, never really making strong connections with anyone. He was too afraid they would betray him and leave him, like she did…

"You're right, I'll deal with that…for now." He gave her a little wink. And tossed his yoyo in the direction of his apartment. He smiled and hopped of the roof hollering, "I'll be seeing you kitty cat!" Chat shook her head; she turned in the opposite direction, and hoped that Celeste wasn't back at the dorm yet. They both smiled a stupid happy smile all the way home.

The next day the coverage of Mariposa and the akuma were all over the news. In Art History the class was a buzz with news of the super heroes who saved the city last night. Mrs. Keaton replayed the clip of Chat Noir and Ladybug on the holo-board and let the class have a free period to talk about yesterday and finish the reading that obviously none of them did. They class was such a buzz they were unaware of the two quiet students sitting contently rewinding the new clips with stupid smiles.


	3. Chapter 3: Why I'm Like This

A/N: Hey guys! THANK TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REBLOGGED AND LIKED THIS STORY!

I was gone on vacation but I'm back now and ready to post!

This chapter gets a little angsty (I was listening to a lot of Daughter)

PLEASE ENJOY!

Olivia

I'm a super hero now. I have a whole new schedule that can change in the blink of an eye. And it's starting to show in class. I we were doing synchronized stretches, and I was struggling to keep up with the pace. Last night I met Ladybug on top of the Ramada Renaissance building in Times Square.

A few weeks ago we agreed to do nightly patrols of the city and Times Square was home base. We've only been super heroes for about a month and a week, and Ladybug is still going on and on about theories. He talks to his kwami a lot and I do to, but holding a meaningful conversation with Plagg only involved his passion for cheese.

Apparently Ladybug's kwami is very open about the past Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug finds the history fascinating, I just like to hear him ramble.

I find his words comforting for some odd reason; they are so nostalgic. I feel like I'm listening to an old friend. But we talked for far to long last night and I already have to get up early to even use the bathroom before Celeste and the rest do.

So I am running on my last nerve and last brain cell when I unconsciously collide with someone in the hall on the way to Art History. All that pole vaulting was turning my top half to jelly; while the running and jumping made my legs numb and unstable.

The collision wasn't even that bad but because I was so tired I just kind of fell over. I thought maybe if I hit the ground someone would take me to the nurse so I could get some actual rest. But, I never felt the ground; actually I was being held.

My tired eyes found there way to the face of my support. They shot open in fear as I pulled away the best I could without wobbling back to the ground. Jean. Jean caught me. I bumped into Jean.

My mouth opened and closed like a gapping fish. Should I say thank you? Should I walk away? Celeste was already sitting in her seat so there was no chance of her yanking me to catch up, in fact it almost looked like she was enjoying the predicament I was in.

I looked back to Jean and down at the floor and back up at Jean. He looked out of it, and in the most casual tone he said, "Watch out, you could hurt yourself." I blinked a meek "Thank you" escaped my lips. And with a curt nod he walked over to his seat and plopped down looking like he was gonna pass out any second.

I rushed to my seat up the steps. Once sitting I realized how high my heartbeat was, I could hear it in my ears. He must be extremely tired to talk to me without glaring or yelling or hatred in his voice.

I would have preferred all those things, him being calm just makes me think he really doesn't care anymore. Like if he doesn't feel anything, not even anger, toward me I don't know what that would do to me. And I zone out, I think about how happy I have been in the past weeks thanks to my new super friend, and then I think how I'm the least entitled person on the planet to feel happy. Why should I be?

It wasn't always like this. There was a time where instead of fear I felt butterflies, where instead of shrinking in his path I would skip by his side.

No one else near us, just him and me.

Back in my kindergarten days I was a wide-eyed little tyke, ready for adventure and friends. My first friend came in the form of a shy tan boy with messy brown hair, no front teeth and candy blue eyes. Jean Moreau.

He was sweet, the very definition of the word. We always played pretend at recess, he was the knight I was the princess and occasionally we switched roles. He always said royalty was much more his thing.

And this made little me laugh. It was in grade school when we became inseparable, we did group projects together, had seats next to each other in class (much to the teacher's disdain), ate lunch together, and of coarse talked non-stop at recess. It was about eighth grade when I started to form a crush on him. He was my closest friend, I told him everything, but I had to keep this to my self for now.

It was summer of freshman year when my parents decided to send me to a summer dance camp. My mom wanted me to have a hobby besides comic books and cartoons. My dad wanted me to be a bit more athletic, so they agreed on ballet. I did not, that is until I found out how much of a good dancer I was. I was immediately sucked in by the music, the rhythm, the synchronized moves; I loved moving.

And if I was happy so was Jean. He loved coming to my recitals, he had joined a fun hip-hop dance course at the same building, and would occasionally play the piano for our class's practice. He even threw me a little party to celebrate me moving up from club classes to being accepted to a more serious dance team.

This is when my parents met Celeste and her influential parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hart of the New York Hart building. A very popular shopping building, Celeste was very proud of her connection to it and it's wealth. Celeste was the top dancer in the class; people would call her an up incoming prima ballerina, princess, and so on. She was very distant to me and I felt like she did not want to be friends and at the time I was okay with that.

But…All of a sudden making friends wasn't my choice any more, my parents begged me to be friends with Celeste. At the time I couldn't fathom why. They told me they wanted to see me succeed, and to do that I needed to be Celeste's close friend, a shadow.

Celeste took advantage almost instantly. It was small things at first, like if I didn't fill her water bottle she would tell her parents about how awful my father was. Or if I didn't pick up her toe shoes for her then she would tell my mom how much of a nuisance I was.

Little things.

Little things that turned into heart breaking difficult things.

With every "little thing" I could feel myself change.

After that summer I found out we would be closer than ever, going to the same high school, and "hanging out" all through freshman year

It was sophomore year of high school when my final minutes of happiness came to an end. I was talking to Jean about getting a milk shake after class. When we parted ways to head to our lockers I was cornered by Celeste and a few other girls from school that hung around her.

"Listen Olivia," When she said my full name I knew there was something I had to do for her, but I was being cornered now so obliviously that was the case from the start, "If you think we are ever going to be as close of friends as your parents want then you have to do something big for me."

This was a common threat followed by the occasional me paying for coffee or stealing cigarettes. Not this time.

"You know that stupid dork you have at your heals, the kid everyone avoids like the plague because he can't shut up about comic books, the kid who smells like peanut butter, the kid whose only friend is a girl who is to afraid to tell him she likes him."

I tensed, my heart started to feel numb and stuck. I avoided her eyes. Celeste could always read me, she saw everything I did, always fixing me to the way she wanted. To her this was one more fix.

"You can't be friends with him anymore."

I felt my stop and lodge itself in my throat, I swallowed but it wouldn't budge. "Celeste, I-I can't just – we've been friends since, please no I – " I tried to make an argument for myself but I was scared.

"You have to, or…" No please. "…or not only will I tell your mother personally how she won't be invited to anymore Hart parties because her daughter is the worst friend and even worse human. Not only that but…" Celeste please, please no. "…I'll tell the whole school you like Jean, but won't date him because he's such a loser and it would ruin your reputation to date such a dork."

I don't know if I stopped breathing or if my heart just gave up, but I was having trouble keeping it together. "You have until the end of the day, so like 15 minutes till 2:00. I'll even throw in an extra 15 so you can meet me outside by the gym entrance at 2:15, if you don't show I won't ever speak to you again." And she walked away. The girls she was with giggled and oo'ed.

I spent the last 15 minutes of my happiness destroying it.

I stood at my locker for five, to scared to move; all most in tears.

The count down to the end of the rest of my happiness began when Jean finally found his way to my locker.

"So we going for milk shakes or what? I'm in the mood for chocolate but maybe strawberry would be – hey, you okay?" He took a step closer and I took a step back.

I flinched; I looked at him with a look that must have worried him. It was a cross between "stay back" and "I'm sorry". He looked at me with confusion, kind confusion because hatred wasn't in him. He was the nicest most honest boy in school, in her whole life.

"Jean… listen I have to tell you something, but don't take it the wrong way, please, um," He narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. "…I – uh, listen, we can't be, um, we can't be togeth- friends anymore. Not because I don't like you because – if I don't Celeste will she'll tell everyone that, that, that - "

"So it finally happened." Jean interrupted me with a look of hurt and shame, shame I was feeling, shame directed at me.

"Your finally the thing you regretted becoming, a snotty, petty, prima ballerina wanna-be. I was waiting for this. I thought maybe you were better than this Olive. Maybe I thought you had the backbone you used to have and – "

"JEAN! No please that's not what. I'm not like – "

"REALLY? All last year! We hung out what 5 times?! Give or tak the times you had to leave because of your new "friends". So don't tell me you haven't changed, your not – "

"I'm NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO! Please stop making this worse just let me explain, let me-"

"FUCKING GOD OLIVE, explain what? How you being pushed around by people who are breaking you down for there own amusement? How being around me is cramping your style? How I don't matter anymore?"

We were yelling and screaming, four feet apart, causing a scene. People gathered from their lockers and even came inside from the quad. Most people were behind Jean, yelling at me and backing him up. Some people were trying to defend me, but most knew who I hung around and were just doing it so the fight would end or not get out of hand.

I had one more minute of happiness and I spent it stuttering on the brink of tears and screaming anger. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FOR TWO SECONDS AND LET ME FUCKING EXLAIN!" I finally got out without stumbling over my words.

The crowd got quiet; I huffed and looked at Jean. His face contorted from angry shock to a sick sarcastic smirk. "Fine." He held his arms out in the air. "If that's how you want it, how bout I just never speak to you again?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, I only looked at him with a pleading look shaking my head slowly no. I could feel tears.

"I'll take your stunned stupid silence as a yes. So there you have it. I won't ever speak to you, and in turn never speak to me again. We're through."

I could throw up; He turned around into a group of cheering teens and proud boys. He turned around into open arms and new friends.

I was left alone in the hall with my hands in balled fists at my sides. Tears at the edge of my eyes.

If I cry, thought to myself, then that just proves to him how much of a weakling I am.

So I never cried again, I never showed any true emotions to anyone, I kept everything inside all to myself.

I was a time bomb, ready to explode at any moment.

Back to the present:

Now you see why talking to him, let alone BUMPING INTO him could make me internally explode.

All I want to do is apologize, but it's been four years and he hasn't let up on not talking to me so I won't give him something he doesn't want.

"THIS JUST IN! MARIPOSA HERE! Right now a giant man has climbed the Empire State building! He looks like an ape and is clutching a terrified women hostage!"

A news screen made its way through our holo-desks. When Mariposa makes a news announcement you can't just close the page or pause the video or turn the TV off. Its like she's taken control of the entire Internet and television systems; probably with help from her miraculous.

I raised my hand, "Mrs. Keaton, may I go to the bathroom please." Without letting her finish saying yes, I ran to the door.

Maybe if I keep hanging around Ladybug I'll start acting like the old me again…maybe if I can show him how much of a good person I can be by helping him save the city he can trust me.

If I ever reveal my identity to him I want him to know that Chat Noir is not a mask I put on to be someone else. Chat Noir allows me to take off the mask I wear everyday.

Chat Noir is the real me.

She ran out the classroom door unaware someone else was missing, and even more unaware that she would be seeing him very soon.

Again so sorry bout the vacation and the wait!

Thank you guys for reading!

As always there is frank for this story on my tumblr!

MiraculousBigApple

stop by if you want!


End file.
